


What Now?

by lycomingst



Category: Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: 662 words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycomingst/pseuds/lycomingst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marta considers her options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Now?

Marta has nightmares. She's not surprised, considering what she's been through. The thing that puzzles her is that in her dreams she's not in Manila, or the lab, or in her ramshackle house, not in any of the places where she was shot at and her life threatened. No, she's always in Paris where she spent a summer semester after high school. In the dreams she's running down unfamiliar streets in the night. Somebody is chasing her and she knows if she can find the metro station she can take a train out of danger. But she's lost and alone and someone will come out of the shadows to kill her.

The first couple of times she twitched herself awake out her nightmare, when she opened her eyes Aaron was looking down at her. Any unusual movement brings him to full consciousness. He asked if she were all right and she said she was fine as she struggled to sit up, to feel in control of her body.

Now, when she awakes, he's sitting up, his back against the wall. She slides up next to him and they talk. She's asked him if he has bad dreams. He doesn't remember his dreams he said. Then he amended that, there's one he's had a few times and it's so real, he confuses it with a memory. He walking through a field in bright sunshine and he has to tell somebody something. He smiled , then, and said he can never remember what he has to tell or who has to know. 

After they talk for a while, sometimes they make love, sometimes they just drift back to sleep. 

On the nights that she doesn't sleep, Marta'll curl up at the foot of the bed, knees up, arms around her legs and watch Aaron sleep. He's probably aware she does this.  
She loves Aaron but she's not in love with him. She knows now the only thing she's ever been in love with was her work. She had a fiancé, a big house, the best job in the world. It was everything she ever meant to have. But her ex eventually discovered she hardly ever wanted to be in the house. There was always an excuse to go back to the lab. And then he wasn't there anymore. She thought she was heartbroken. Now she knows she was only bewildered that her plan didn't work. A scholarship to college, working her way through grad school, a life in science, all her plans had always worked before. 

It's all lead to her being on an obscure island with her Superman. How long can they stay here? How long before there's dysentery, or malaria or all their clothes simply rot away?

Aaron loves her but he's not in love with her. She wonders if he's ever had sustained romantic relationship before this. He's never talked about one.

Marta knows she can never see her family again. She has fantasies about turning up at her sister's 25th wedding anniversary party. Maybe it'll be safe then. But will there be anniversary? Or a party? She'll never know. She's the Angel of Death for everyone she's ever known.

Aaron will never leave her. If they stay together they'd be found and killed. She will have to leave him. She will have to talk to him about it, soon. She wonders how she will make a living now. She'll never step foot in a lab again she's sure. Never publish again. Too tempting, too high profile. Maybe she'll have a bicycle shop like the one she worked in during high school. She could subscribe to scientific journals, read them for fun. 

Aaron knows how to do this covert stuff. He'll be able to bury her so below under anybody's notice that she's always be completely safe. In ten or fifteen years she'll even forget to look over her shoulder all the time.

She wonders what her new name will be.

**Author's Note:**

> In movies of this sort, the hero hooks up with a woman, only to have her tragically die so that he can go on to make a new movie with a new woman. I wanted a different solution for this couple.


End file.
